Encounter One: Team Iroka vs Team Six
When the tsunami hit, your boat was destroyed, but you were unfortunate enough to fall out. When the tide had quelled, you were able to return to the surface, but because of the lack of oxygen you are dazed, dizzy and fatigued. You are approximately half of a mile away from the beach. 'Pre-Combat' 'Team Iroka' Coughing out the excess water that filled her lungs, Geiha could breathe again. Her vision was blurry, but slowly returning, her equilibrium completely thrown off. She looks around, wondering where her teammates are and begins to worry, something she doesn't do often, but they've been her closest friends for a long time. She could see bubbles moving up in the water close by and swam to the bubbles. "Shiro? Okami? Is that you? Surface up if you can." "We've got to get out of this water. Shiro can't swim well at all and I can't have her being stuck in this ocean." Wringing the water out of her hair, Geiha fans her hood, trying to get rid of the excess water. Shiro Sora surfaces, gasping for air. She immediately begins to panic, since she's a poor swimmer, and clings onto the back of Geiha's head. A limp speech bubble tries to form above her, but falls apart from the water. She fearfully starts pointing and motioning at the beach. Shiro and Geiha look onwards to the beach, and its several moments and Okami still hasn't resurfaced. Sharing a worried glance, the two call out in growing desperation as Okami still has yet to make an appearance. Bubbles form on the surface near them and they seem the rump of Okami float to the surface... his head has not. Shiro grabs Okami by the horn and tries to pull him out of the water with her, but this in turn begins to submerge Geiha under their weight. After being slapped a few times in the face, he begins to rouse. Feeling herself dropping into the water, Geiha lets off a glare and grabs onto Shiro and Okami, swimming back up to the surface, a demonstration of the strength she gained after four years in the Devil's Playground. Letting out a deep gasp to get some air back in her lungs, Geiha sighs slightly while looking at Shiro and Okami. After a few seconds of silence, she thinks of an idea. "Shiro, do you think you'll be able to fly in your given state? Okami can use his light-weight rock technique on us to give you something weightless to lift. It's probably pretty demanding given our situation, but anything's better than being stuck in this water and potentially dying of hypothermia." 'Team Six' Juro, Gekihen and Kenji resurfaced simultaneously. "What the flying f**k was that?" Juro coughed out. The beach was visible from where they were floating, but thank goodness their weapons pouches were made out of toughened leather with zip-locks. The purpose had been to make them more resilient in combat, but Juro had never anticipated they would also function to keep the precious flash bombs and other equipment safe from water. He could roughly see a few dots struggling in the water a distance away. He scowled to himself, a fellow team from Konoha, it looked. Gekihen, Kenji and himself were very strong swimmers, so this would be a breeze actually. Gekihen rose up and shook his body to remove some sand particles. Feeling rather dizzy, he held on his knees for balance, catching his breath. "Hmph... Why did it have to be us?" groaned Gekihen. The disorientation slowly began to fade as he stood up straight. He took out a kunai, inserting the hole near its end in his right index finger and spun it whilst looking at the fellow genin who also suffered this tragic experience. "Well what do we have here?" Juro was not in a mood for dilly dallying however. Sighing, he pressed his palms onto the water and hoisted himself up and out of it, focusing his chakra to his legs as he stood on the water. Using his arms to grab both his teammates, Juro hoisted both of them up and all three stood on the surface of the water. The beach was roughly close to a kilometre away, close by the standard of shipwrecked people. "You guys okay? If you are, I suggest we start making plans then." Juro chirped, "Oh and keep your guard up around this island, I'm damn sure it's not the vacationer's paradise it paints itself to be." He sarcastically added, grinning. 'Round One' Encounter Effects:'Because of the lack of oxygen and your conditioning, you require time to unleash your jutsu. B-Rank techniques and above require two actions. 'Team Iroka Geiha Arashi: After being lifted out of the water by Okami's leap and Shiro's flight, Geiha draws her bow and nocks an arrow with an exploding tag attached to it. She remains alert for danger, and prepares to fire at perceived threats. (Readied defensive actions x 3). Shiro Sora: After Okami finishes using his jutsu, Shiro begins channeling chakra to create a pair of large white wings using Dance of the Shikigami. (2 actions for B-rank ninjutsu). With a flap of her wings, she grabs ahold of her two now-weightless allies, and pulls them up into the sky with her. (1 move action). Okami Kurotsuchi: The sound of flesh smacking against flesh causes his eyes to flutter open. Quickly taking stock of the situation he knows that he's cold, wet, and aching all over. For a brief moment, dread creeps up his spine and he shivers uncontrollably as the worst case scenario pops into his head. That notion quickly evaporates as he peers into the annoyed eyes of Shiro, and the gurgling sound of Geiha next to her as her arms flail comically, as she tries to pull her head from out the water. <> The soggy speech bubble above Shiro's head reads. "Right." He says, with a nod. Concentrating his chakra, he finds the exercise somewhat unusually difficult, and mutters a curse as his technique sputters into failure. Seem's their fall took more out of him than he thought he muses. Glancing at his two comrades, he swims over and pulls Geiha back up. Now that they're all together, this should be easier. Weaving through hand seals with his free arm, he focuses on his inner reserves, which sluggishly answer his call. Channeling this chakra through his body and then around his two teammates, he molds the technique, uttering a quiet, "Wind Release: Dancing Sky Art!" before feeling his and the rest of his teammates bodies immediately lighten in weight. (2 actions; B-rank ninjutsu) With their bodies now 1/10th of their original weight, it takes barely an effort for him to heave them above his heads, and leap out of the water. Their gravity being so low at the moment this simple movement sends them soaring high into the air, quite literally catapulting them to the shore. (1 action; move action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Juro keenly watches while the other team literally go flying towards the shore. How, he didn't know, but letting them stay on the shore too long was illogical and idiotic on his team's part. You're not the only ones with tricks, my friends. He thinks. "Kenji, Gekihen, I'm summoning him, remember to hold on tight." Juro says, as the two boys nod, smirking. Rapidly forming hand signs, Juro bites his thumb yelling, "Summoning Jutsu!" A ten foot tall adolescent toad appears directly in front of them. "Ah, Juro, summoning me so soon? You've become that weak?" The toad laughs. (1 move) "Idiot, I didn't summon you to help me in a drawn out battle. We're roughly 800 metres away from that beach, think you could help with a little jump? Get Gekihen and Kenji to shore, and assist them in combat while I arrive." Juro suggested. Gamakai nods, "Hold on tight you two," he says as the boys hold on tightly to Gamakai's clothing. "Yeeeee HAW!" Gamakai shouts as his powerful toad legs propel him high in the air, forward towards the beach, heading towards the other team from the side, but not coming too close. Juro stayed back on the water, observing the beach carefully. This would turn out very well, he thought slyly.(2 movement actions) Gekihen: The constant jumping of the toad was slightly resurfacing Gekihen's disorientation as he kept being dragged up and down, much to his exasperation. "Ug... No way, I can't take it anymore! I think I'm gonna be sick!". Abruptly, he let go of Gamakai and landed on his feet on the water'(action 1)', simply standing above it whilst kneading hand seals.(action 2). Out of the water on the beach beside him rose two duplicates of himself as he stood on the water, observing his foes' movements."Those guys are rude, not even a greeting..." as he stood there, he was still far from shore. (3 actions in total) Kenji Nagashi: '''Kenji activated his Water Droplet Reflection Sight to keep track of his opponents, as well as to make sure nothing could surprise him, before quickly weaving hand signs. He then spewed out a large quantity of water. If the attack hit, not only would it deal damage, it would also wet the paper, preventing any similar paper related techniques from being used. '''Attack .Finally, just in case they manged to evade the torrent, he threw a Fuma shuriken behind the wave, aiming to score a secondary attack, even if his primary one failed.' Attack. '''In the midst of all of this he also created a Water Clone, like Gekihen, though he held this one back, keeping it under the water, where it would be able to stay indefinately, due to the clones composition. '''Delayed Action' 'Round Two' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Breathing slowly, Geiha focused intently on the rush of water coming against them. She knew her timing would have to be perfect; Too soon, and the tag will explode without hitting the water and dispersing it. Too late, and it'll hit the water, soaking the tag and rendering it useless. Feeling as though the world slowed down for her in that one instant, she lets go of the string, the arrow flying towards the wave. With her free hand, she waits, until that one perfect moment, then forms the Ram seal, setting off the explosive tag. A brilliant flash of yellow smashes against the water wave, but it still persists. Defense 1 Realizing that it's still going, she figures one more ought to do the trick and stop it entirely. Nocking the second arrow against the string, she takes aim, taking another slow breath to remove any surrounding interruptions from taking away her focus. Letting go of the string, the arrow flies against its intended target, the rush of water. Just a split second before the tag touches the water, Geiha forms another Ram handseal, detonating the seal and breaking apart the water completely. Defense 2 Noticing the Fuma Shuriken that followed from the water, she takes her last arrow and pulls it against the bow's string, the subtle stretching sound playing in her ears as a smooth melody to her. Taking another slow breath, she could feel her heartbeat slow down, her hands steadied. Noticing the shuriken is moving at an arc, she positions her bow just slightly out of path to time the shot. Seeing her perfect moment, she releases the arrow, waiting for it to fly towards its intended target. Within another split second, she could hear the metal clang in slow motion and formed another Ram handseal, detonating the last tag and blowing the shuriken downwards, knocking it down into the sea. Defense 3 Feeling like Kenji was no doubt the biggest threat against the team, Geiha decides to go for him first. Pulling out another one of her special arrows, this one prepped with a flash bomb, she lights the fuse on the bomb by scraping a piece of flint against a kunai and waits a few seconds for the fuse to adequately burn down enough to where it will be guaranteed to explode just a mere split second of hitting Kenji's feet. Constant practice with these bombs has given her an echoic memory of how long the fuse lasts. Pulling the arrow against the string of her bow, Geiha takes another slow breath, aiming slightly above Kenji to ensure the arrow's trajectory is perfect. Letting go of the string, the arrow flies upwards slightly, before arcing down towards Gamakai, landing next to Kenji's foot, the bomb's fuse dangerously close to its detonation point. Attack 1 Feeling like she should prepare for another potential assault, Geiha grabs a handful of explosive tag arrows, setting them aside to prepare for another defensive maneuver. At the same time, Geiha prepares a specially designed arrows, taking some explosive tags off a few of the arrows in her quiver to place onto a single one, meant to create a large explosion if needed. Geiha is nothing if not resourceful, always keeping herself well supplied with the tools she needs to provide offense and defense. But she knows she can rely on Shiro if her explosive tag supply runs short. Readied Defensive Action x2 Shiro Sora: Shiro gasps as the explosions rock the air around them. A mist of salty water and steam envelops them for a moment, but team Iroka remains unharmed in the wake of Geiha's defense. Realizing they need to pick up speed to outpace the enemy team, Shiro begins channeling wind chakra into her wings to enhance her speed. (Move action). With powerful flaps of her wings, she continues to beeline for the beach with great haste. (Move action). After arriving at the beach, Shiro drops her allies on the sand and begins expelling a huge number of paper feathers in a field around her. This paper mist blocks vision all around them. (Move action). Okami Kurotsuchi: The air behind them ignites a fiery display as a slavo of arrows detonate dispersing the assault from the enemy team. Okami groans as his ears ring from the near deafening explosions. Shaking his head, he stares appreciatively at his teammate Geiha, silently uttering a thanks to the Sage, Amatersu, and finally Money-sama for their continued protection... and profit. Continuing his focus on the task at hand, Okami feeds the power that is enabling their current trajectory, fighting through the weight of exhaustion. (2 actions; B-Rank ninjutsu) Grumbling to himself, Okami knows that without a suitable landmass he's dead weight (no pun intended), and so instead readies himself to defend against any thrown weaponry or physical attacks that don't incorporate a giant mass of water being hurled at them in some anthropomorphic form or another. '''(Readied Defense Action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Far away from the battle, Juro watched the explosions and manoeuvres helplessly, but nevertheless keeping track of their opponent's tactics and strengths. "Come on you guys..." Juro thought to himself. Back to the battle, the arrow expertly shot by Geiha buried itself into Gamakai's side, under Kenji leg. Gamakai winced in pain, as Kenji's defensive manoeuvre had failed to stop the arrow in midair. However, the senbon like projectile which was made from water had managed to hit it's' intended target, the fuse, before it reached Kenji, stopping it from exploding and sending the flash bomb harmlessly below into the ocean. The arrow however had hurt Gamakai, but he stoically ignored the pain. It wasn't such a bad hit anyway. Gamakai now rapidly descended with Kenji to the ocean surface. "Hold on tight Kenji, and hold your breath as well" he said, as they landed in the water with a splash. A toad was very at home in the water, especially a ten foot tall one. With Kenji literally skiing on the surface while holding on for dear life, the toad began to propel himself forward with his muscle power, with smooth powerful kicks as they swam to the shore at incredible speed. (Movement Action x3) '''Gekihen: Still focusing chakra on his feet to remain standing atop the water (action 1), Gekihen grabbed both his two doppelgangers by their clothing, moving at instanteous speeds and an even faster rate due to his natural speed, which covers quite a fair range, considering.(2 actions) Coming closer, he used the technique once more, propelling himself forward to instantanously re-appear, drawing nearer to the shore of the beach whilst still on the water.(3 actions) His feet still atop the water as a result of his earlier action. "These two clones should stay with me for a while... I don't know what danger lies ahead. Especially the wierd paper..." he spoke to himself, showing a grim look that expressed confidence, which was all a facade to hide the anticipation, anxiety and slight fatigue inside him. Kenji Nagashi: '''Kenji acted quickly, firing a senbon shaped projectile at the incoming flash bomb, a feat which proved easy for the young man, given his almost unparalled eyesight '''Defend. Unfortunately he missed the arrow itself, instead striking the flashbomb, sending it flying harmlessly into the ocean. Once this crisis was averted he braced himself in a defensive position. He could have used a technique, but he wanted to conserve his chakra for the upcoming confrontation, as there surely would be, and they were too far away to hit with ninja tools. Defend x 2 'Team Iroka' Shiro Sora: Shiro expands her paper mist so that it encompasses Gekihen's space. Thanks to Okami's guidance, the team is able to determine where Gekihen is standing with respect to them. (Move action) Shiro employs two traps. (Delayed attack x 2) Geiha Arashi: Pulling out another flash bomb arrow, Geiha once again aims towards Gekihen. But this time, she waits until the fuse is nearly done. Signalling Geiha and Okami to close their eyes. Closing her eyes as well, Geiha fires off the arrow, the fuse nearing its detonation point. By the time it reaches Gekihen, the flash bomb explodes, a blinding light blasting against Gekihen. There's no more time for reaction against the flash and anyone looking at it would be blinded. "That'll do. Now, step two." Attack 1 Pulling out her super explosive arrow, she takes aim, a slow breath escaping her lungs. Pulling back on the string, she lets go of the string, the arrow flying towards its intended target; Gekihen, who is very well disoriented by the flash bomb. The arrow lands just in front of Gekihen and with a form of the Ram seal, Geiha detonates the arrow, a massive explosion emanating off of the tags. "Final step. Time to clean up." Attack 2 Taking one of her explosive arrows, Geiha prepares to finish the job. There's nothing that can be done for Gekihen is too far away from his team. No doubt wounded by the last arrow, even fatally, Geiha makes sure there are no more loose ends. Pulling the arrow against the string of her bow, she takes aim, letting out a slow breath. Firing the arrow once more, the arrow whizzes at great speeds towards Gekihen, the arrow spinning with great velocity. The moment it lands in front of Gekihen, Geiha forms the Ram seal once again, detonating the tag, delivering another explosion. Attack 3 Okami Kurotsuchi: Vertigo as he takes to the air, howling winds accompanied by a fiery explosion, the screech of air as powerful wings bank through the sky. Everything happened so quickly, he can barely get his bearings right. Dazed eyes take in the rapidly approaching ground, as Shiro quickly descends from their flight. Earth! You wonderful, lovable, ball of dirt! How I've missed you! He drops down to the ground, landing with a roll before standing upright. His teammates settling down next to him. Before he can appreciate solid ground though Geiha is already snapping arrows into her bow and launching a counter-strike against the lone enemy. Shiro is busy gathering her chakra and preparing her trap, and through all that single fluttering parchment slows right before his face. <> He really should be offended by her vulgar naming conventions for their strategies, but you just can't argue with the results. Grinning like the psychotic ninja that he is, he slams his palms into the ground, and lets his sixth sense envelope him. Within moments he has the precise location of the wayward genin down, and gestures to his allies in confirmation as to his location. As Shiro's paper mist fills Gekihen's space, phase two of their strategy falls to him. Molding his chakra he sends it into the earth, and to his satisfaction the earth responds, obeying his will and reshaping itself to his desire. The ground around Gekihen shifts and begins to form a rapidly enclosing barrier, starting from his rear, with the entrance situated to his front, effectively trapping him in the killzone. Earth Release: Earth Corridor is a success! He muses. (1 action; C-Rank Ninjutsu) As Geiha's arrows bombard the disoriented genin and Shiro completes her trap, he finishes their strategy with a grand finale! Raising his hands to the sky and with a mighty pelvic thrust he yells, "One-Hit Certain Kill! I'M GOING BALLS DEEP ULTIMATE ASSASSINATION TECHNIQUE!" With Geiha's final salvo, and Shiro's paper traps, he sends his chakra surging into the earth below with a stomp causing the earthen shell to finally close and plummet deep into the earth. (1 action; C-Rank Ninjutsu) But just like any plan that goes to hell when it meets battle, on the off-chance that somehow, someway that little shit-stain manages to survive, he maintains the option to quickly initiate a defensive barrier should he or a surprise ally launches some kind of surprise escape. Preferably erected around the attacker themselves to trap them. (Delayed Offensive Action; 1 action; C-Rank Ninjutsu) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: Juro squinted towards the distant beach in disapproval and chuckled to himself. "All that ruckus just to down that ever hyperactive, lone-wolf Gekihen, who hasn't even reached the damn beach yet, oh well, I miss the action, hope that idiotic toad gets me back in time." He thought to himself, as explosions flash here and there. Kenji and Gamakai reach the shores now while the attack on Gekihen is underway, a long distance away from the other team who are bombarding poor Gekihen, as they are further up the beach line. Gamakai pants and looks all the way back, towards that insolent prick, Juro, now a little dot all the way out. "I wanna leave that prick there so badly, but...oh well," Kai thinks to himself. Quickly the toad's hands move as he bites his thumb and presses it to the ground while a black, web-like pattern forms on the sand. There is a puff of smoke, and Juro is standing among them again, wet from his time in the water, but otherwise unscathed. (1 action) Juro's eyes immediately turns to Gamakai's wound, made by Geiha's arrow. He frowns angrily looking at the wound, the arrow had snapped in half earlier after all that intense high speed swimming, but the arrowhead was still inside. He looks at his toad companion in the eye, and nods. "Tough bugger, aren't you?" Juro sighs, looking at his obnoxious amphibian friend. Gamakai chuckles, "I can't stay much longer Juro, I'm sorry." He says, regretfully. Juro smiles, "Understood Kai, return to Myōboku and get that wound treated. Thank you, you did fantastic." Gamakai nods, and vanishes in a puff of smoke. (1 action) Juro now turns towards the other team, his eyes rapidly shifting between the smoking ocean and the other team, anger boiling at him as Gekihen still does not resurface. His fists clench up, arms begin vibrating, unsure of whether Gekihen is alive, or dead, blown to pieces by that vicious assault, or surviving with his incredible luck. "Time after time, we didn't go at them with that kind of intent...a fellow team from Konoha," he spat the word 'Konoha', "To allow themselves to kill fellow villagers, eventhough we do not know each other, eventhough we are not bound by friendship, is disgraceful, these imbeciles." Juro muttered to Kenji who was next to him, his blood literally boiling. But he calmed himself now, forcing calmness into his head, letting logic in. He had watched their abilities like a hawk earlier, he knew all their strengths and he watched how they had also wasted chakra on numerous attacks, except one of them. Juro was cautiously aware of that one. The good thing was, the power and magnitude of their attacks would only decrease from now on, due to chakra constraints, and the range between the two teams. Juro smiled to himself. His team on the other hand had barely done anything too great, apart from a mouthful of water, a summoning technique and water cloning...until now. Juro still had loads of chakra to spare, what a pity he'd have to use it though. Juro flings a smoke bomb forward, concealing the enemy's view of Team Six. (1 defensive action) "Kenji, get ready, watch me carefully, and watch the surroundings. If I jump, you jump, remember. I evade, you evade." Juro said, eyes on the enemies who were at a distance. He smirked now, having felt Gekihen's chakra a while back. "Oh yeah, do what you do best," Juro muttered, smiling as he stood where we was, next to Kenji, preparing for anything. Gekihen: the light hits gekihen spot on, blinding him as the boy disrupted chakra on his feet falling into the water and swimming towards his teammates and away from the attackers using his sensory skills. (1 action) The second attack also hit Gekihen and his clones destroying the latter, but Gekihen was saved from the incredible explosion by being in the water, and the Hiramekarei strapped on his back, which took most of the attack with its durability, leaving him slightly disorientated. The second attack also hit the boy, yet again, he was saved by the blade and the water, which would decrease the power of explosion if detonated from above, or simply nullify it if the genin had tried detonating it in the water, due to explosive tags being made of paper, however, both explosions had took their toll on Gekihen's right arm and leg, and would have probably killed him if not for the durability of his blade, which acted as a makeshift shield from behind, as it covered most of his back to take the brunt of the attacks. The force of these explosions also kept causing Gekihen's head to hit the water beneath. Okami's first attack also managed to enclose Gekihen in a hole beneath the water, but he used his swimming skills to narrowly escape it before it closed, which would have killed him.(action 2) Swimming with a fast pace, he pushed himself forward, avoiding Shiro's first trap whilst continuing to swim further away. Kenji Nagashi : Nodding at Juro’s orders, Kenji immediately sprang their plan into action. They had come up with this one in private, knowing that Gekihen was far too impulsive to follow such a plan. Throwing two kunai with wire strings and explosive tags down, he set them up like tripwires, criss-crossing the area encapsulated by the smoke. Set up traps x 2 Moving on the offensive now, he made a series of unique hand signs. Raising his hands to the heavens, he lifted water droplets from the surface of the sea behind them. They shifted and swirled and lengthened, until what faced the enemy was not water droplets, it was a barrage of water senbon. These truly were the thousand flying water needles of death. Flinging his hands forward, the senbon flew through the air and pierced the smokescreen which Juro had erected beforehand. He decided that Geiha was the most pressing matter. He had seen the horned boys Earth Release, but all of the attacking power seemed to come from her, even if she didn’t use any ninjutsu. Besides, she had attacked Gekihen with lethal force. Kenji himself didn’t respond with that same force, though the senbon were made to target her joints, leaving her incapacitated. With her out of the equation, all they could do was defend. Well, that might not be true. He used his dojutsu to look at the third member of the team through the smoke. She was small, could barely have been more than 11 years old. All he knew about her was that she seemed to use paper-based ninjutsu, but he wasn’t going to count her out just yet. But at the same time, he really didn’t feel like hitting a little girl at the moment. Besides, these guys were from Konoha just like him. Even if they were prepared to kill them, he wasn’t prepared to do the same. Yet...... Attack 'Round Four' Geiha's arrows strike true; after embedding themselves in Gekihen's torso and shoulder, they detonate explosively in a large fiery burst... which in turn triggers Shiro's traps. The two paper doves she made fly around Gekihen are destroyed- but having been formed from explosives tags, this only further increases the destruction. Before the smoke has a chance to clear, Okami's earthen maw erupts around and underneath Gekihen's body. Falling into the dome-shaped chasm, the walls immediately begin grinding shut around him. The slabs of rock smash and slide against him, crushing him. If Gekihen was screaming as this happened, it isn't clear. The ocean water began pouring in from above him. As Gekihen's broken, burned and crushed body tries to swim free to air, Okami's final attack against him is enacted. Sealing him inside a sphere of earth under the surface of the water, Gekihen's fate is assured. 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Seeing the earth churn not too far away, Geiha suspects this is where the remaining Genin ran off to. Deciding to use that as her guide, Geiha pulls out a handful of explosive arrows from her quiver, once again pulling the arrows against the string of her bow, a slow breath escaping her lips. Letting go of the string, the arrows fly furiously through the dust. The barrage of arrows hit their mark on the cascading pillars of earth. They stuck deep into the earth, a sort of means to an end to ensure that survival was going to be extremely difficult for the enemy. Deciding to wait for their next move, Geiha waits to see what the enemy team does before pulling her retort. "I'm not done with you boys just yet. Death doesn't let her contracts go that easily." Delayed Attack Action x3 Shiro Sora: Now that her obscuring paper mist is no longer necessary, Shiro summons a powerful cyclone of wind and paper feathers to eviscerate the foes ahead of her and to clear the air of her debris. Unaware of the swarm of water needles being launched at them, the two attacks clash, hurling slicing paper feathers and water needles in every direction. In the aftermath of the two attacks, many of the genin sport small cuts or punctures.(Defense) Shiro Sora flaps her wings and soars into the sky. Her higher altitude affords her a much clearer view of the battle beneath. (Move) Shiro's expression becomes serious and determined. Looking up to the sky and raising her hands high above her head, she extends her palms upward. <> The thousands of paper feathers she had dispersed float up to her, and begin re-merging into a rapidly rotating disk. Rather than releasing this deadly weapon, she continues charging her attack. (Attack) Okami Kurotsuchi: If those idiots think that their smoke bomb can hide them... well hmm actually they have no damn idea what I can do... so smart plan even if its useless. Mentally shrugging, Okami spreads his chakra further, infusing it deeper into the earth. Knowing of Shiro's ridiculous plan he prepares his' plan. Sending another surge of chakra down to the enemy team, the earth around them begins to churn violently, as the ground cracks and spirals inwards, expanding outward in a rapidly growing cataclysm. (1 Attack Action; C-Rank Ninjutsu) Even if they somehow dodge, the terrain is impossible to maneuver effectively in. They'll be so busy just trying to dodge, and that will be my opening! Laughing manically, Okami does his best to give the patented "villainous gloating laughter", and does a rather remarkable job of it. Now depending on how either of them reacted he wanted to make sure that at least one would be ground into a fine paste. With that in mind he prepared a contingency. If they did happen to evade his technique he would transform the ground beneath the first one to do so into a cascading mudslide dragging them right back into that hungry earth! (Delayed Attack Action; C-Rank Ninjutsu) But just in case things went south, he was going to erect a wide area defense in the wake of an attack by the opposing team, though that effort was mostly to protect Shiro. At the very least he could wrap her in a giant dome until she's finished charging her attack. (Delayed Defensive Action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: With everyone scratched by Shiro's and Kenji's clashed attacks, both Kenji and Juro had minor scars. And the other genin surely had some, as well. Being a natural sensor-type, Juro feels the horned fellow flowing his putrid chakra through the beach's soil. Obscured by the smokescreen, Juro holds a natural advantage again, as he senses horny's chakra seeping through the soil towards him and Kenji. As he feels the chakra seep closer very quickly, he is already on the defensive. He gears himself to leap and evade this stream of chakra, this also indicates to Kenji that evasive manoeuvres would be needed. Using the Body Flicker Technique, he leaps way clear of the danger, but luckily for him the smoke had now spread out in a wide manner, giving him more room to be unseen. The added moisture in the air thanks to the sea also enabled this smoke to naturally stay longer in the air.(1 defensive movement)'Almost instantly the ground where Juro had been standing caved in on itself, turning inside out repeatedly like a demented rotating carnival machine. That boy was simply tossing his chakra about. The Body Flicker was such a useful trick, it had enabled him get a very safe distance away from the ravaging Earth. Again, Kenji was behind him, just as a few arrows whizzed through the smoke where they had been earlier, burying themselves into the shifting ground and nowhere else. Juro knew all to well how dangerous those arrows could be. But they were too far away to cause any major problems due to the distance the Body Flicker had put Kenji and Juro away from the tossing and turning soil, even with gargantuan explosions. Explosions would simply toss the soil about and make a fancy scene, but the distance between the arrows and the duo meant nothing more than scratches would befall the two. But he wasn't taking chances, "Don't face those arrows no matter what, no more risk taking," Juro whispered to Kenji, who nodded. Immediately Juro formed a huge fireball and sent it through the smokescreen, straight towards the trio, directing his attack towards Okami specifically. '(1 attacking action) It erupted through the smoke, whizzing at the three at high speed. Juro however did not waste time thinking harder. Before the earlier smokescreen could disappear, he tosses another smoke bomb out, further lowering the visibility now as more smoke fills the air. (1 defensive action) this now ensures that even Shiro who's floating high, cannot locate the duo, as the smoke spreads in such a way it seems like an orb of purple gas. Gekihen: Kenji Nagashi: '''Copying Juro's moves, he too used the Body Flicker Technique to get away from danger. After this however, Kenji decided tobreak the plan. He had had enough of the other team. "Juro.....do what you want. I'm taking these guys down." '''Defensive Action '''Using the body flicker technique once again, he appeared next to Okami. '''Movement '''Then, before the enemy had time to react, he ducked down and made a low sweeping kick, to knock the foe's legs out from underneath him. '''Attack 'Round Five' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: With a smirk, she sees that yet another of Team Six has broken rank. All going according to plan. But deep down, something feels uneasy within her. Not wishing to interfere, Geiha lets Okami deal out the punishment against Kenji, putting trust in Okami's superior skills in close range combat. Instead, Geiha decides to go for the Uchiha. Activating the explosive tags, the pillars of earth explode under several fireballs of destruction, sending large chunks of shrapnel against Jiro. This is turn also helped clear out the smoke thanks to the resounding shockwaves emanating off of the explosions. Released Attack x3, Defense x1 Taking advantage of the disoriented Uchiha. Though she wanted to use an ordinary arrow, but not knowing why, Geiha grabs a unique arrow. The arrow has six different tips on it that, once broken into the skin, stick outwards in two directions; Upward and downward. This makes the arrow difficult to pull out or push in, meant to stay in place if need be. As if though against her moral judgement, taking a deep, slow breath, Geiha pulls the arrow against the string of her bow, this time pulling it as far back as the bow's string could tolerate. This will ensure the arrow flies at maximum velocity, making it a weapon of torture. Releasing the string, the arrow flies at incredible speeds towards the Genin, who was positioned right where she wanted him. The gears that clicked in her head were spinning, all forming a well oiled machine of intelligence and cunning. She knew very well they would attempt to escape from the collapsing earth, she just needed to nudge it a bit more, which is why she planted the explosive arrows against the collapsing pillars of earth to ensure that if they escape, at least one of them would be getting hit with chunks of thick stone. So as the Uchiha moved away from the column of earth just high enough to where Geiha could see him, she took her chance, and took her advantage of one Genin disoriented not just by the noise of the explosions, but also by the hundreds of pieces of rock flying around. It seemed like she wasn't even her anymore. This new form of hers has become more in control, more dangerous and much more likely to be lethal. To her, no one cheats Death, not even an Uchiha. Either they fall the way they're supposed to, or they fall by Geiha's hand. Attack To ensure that the Uchiha doesn't try anything that would have him cheating death once again, Geiha preps a special arrow, one with a variety of different effects within Geiha's disposal. Wrapping the arrow in multiple explosive tags, Geiha takes a jar of liquid and dips the arrow in it. The liquid is a paralytic that's meant to render a target immobile upon contact. Grabbing the feathers off of the ground leftover from Shiro's previous assault, she wraps the feathers on the arrow with the paper feathers to give them greater stability and distance. No Genin was going to escape his fate, not while Geiha had something to do about it. She'll make damn sure of that.Delayed Attack Action Shiro Sora: Shiro concentrates, channeling wind chakra into her palms. Air flow coalesces around the rapidly spinning paper chakram, and the already pristine edge of the circular blade becomes still sharper. (Two actions; attack) Lastly, a dark red ink seems to be seeping out of Shiro's eyes and running up her face. The droplets land on the paper chakram, spreading across the sheets of paper. The shapes of the lines spider across the paper. Within seconds, the thousands of pieces of paper are covered in the word "cut". Smiling at her creation, the halo of wind energy and paper shimmers above her head. <> Throwing her hands down, the hovering weapon is launched down towards towards the genin fighting below, specifically Kenji. (Attack) Okami Kurotsuchi: The moment his opponents split to dodge his attacks, Okami's face breaks into a maniacal grin. "Shame for you! You activated my trap card!" As Kenji flickers to his front, the surprise he was expecting on Okami was instead met with a geyser of mud, erupting beneath him and dragging him back towards the grinding whirlpool of earth and lining him up for Shiro's Destructo Disc! (Triggered Delayed Attack Action) After dealing with Kenji, he promptly felt the chakra within the earth rise in an earthen barrier, scattering mud and debris around him. He felt the concussive force of the fireball launched by Juro as it detonated against the barrier. The explosion threw him off his feet and sent him sprawling to the ground. It might have been a moment or might have been an hour but he blinked once, then twice as he gathered himself up. His ears were ringing and if the pain scattered across his body was any indication, then he probably had some shrapnel wounds. Grunting in effort he struggles to his feet before giving the team a feral grin. His barrier may have shattered, but it done the job and protected his teammates from the brunt of the attack. (Triggered Delayed Defensive Action) Swaying on his feet, Okami feels the exhaustion that comes from using multiple mid-level techniques back-to-back. Steeling himself, he leaps into the air, and brings out his beloved Manju Gouka Kanabo. That delightful two-hundred and fifty pound cudgel of spikey death. With another surge of chakra, no doubt due to his exhaustion as it takes longer than normal, he channels his chakra into the weapon multiplying its weight by a factor of ten! Gripping the club in both hands he dives downward to Kenji, letting gravity do its work as over two-thousand and five-hundred pounds of justice power bombs into the genin. (3 Actions; 2 for B-Rank Ninjutsu, 1 for Move Action) 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha:'But Geiha had no idea what she was truly dealing with. Juro Uchiha was no pushover genin scum, or a wild mongrel being led to slaughter in one of Geiha Arashi's numerous murderous bouts in the Devil's Playground. There were two Juros in the body of this Uchiha boy, two constant polar opposites which were suppressed by the usually dominant side, whom everyone came to know as Juro. The kind, compassionate child who kept to his own, and did not shy away when his help was needed. The persona who believed that killing was a bane, a sinful prohibition...but this Juro was on its' edge right now. The other one was banging hard now, screaming, wishing to come out, wishing to let the world know what it truly is, that it still existed. And for one sinful moment, the usually calm and stoical Juro was forced to give in, as images of Gekihen's violent fate and Kenji's impending doom flashed before his eyes. The inner darkness suppressed within his soul leaked out like a putrid, foul stench, and his clan's flaw erupted like a violent volcanic explosion. But the only signs of this explosion was an explosion of red in young Juro's soft, brown eyes, and the contortion of his features as he assumed a feral and demonic grin the moment his eyes caught sight of the lethal shrapnel heading towards him. '(1 defensive move) Now it was this darker Juro's turn to do the dominating. His eyes moved wildly, as his red pupils watched everything in slow motion, the linear path of the shrapnel, as well as Geiha beginning to pull an arrow, bending her arm all the way back. Quickly Juro's mind sifted the shrapnel into two categories, large shrapnel and smaller shrapnel. Almost all were burning. His eyes had already traced a path away from all the large shrapnel, and his body moved at high speed now, just as Geiha's arrow was launched. Evading all the dangerous large shrapnel, the smaller shrapnel hit him, burning his skin in many places, searing his clothing, but all the minor pain was nothing now. (1 defensive move) Juro could see Geiha's beauty now, yes he could see it, in fact he relished it! She would be beautiful....to kill. This Juro licked its' chapped lips savagely as its' eyes detected Geiha release the arrow. The linear direction of the arrow was predictable, so predictable. Everything was so clear! He could see everything! The specialised tip of the arrow meant nothing as the beast was nowhere near it, as it whizzed all the way back, metres past him, as he leaped away long ago from its' trajectory. It never even had the chance to split, and it wouldn't since it was so far away from him. (1 defensive move) The feral grin on this powerful creature dims a little, as Juro bangs hard inside, demanding to be let out. But the beast wasn't done yet, it liked this power. It watched enthusiastically as Geiha prepped another attack. Its' savage red eyes wildly move everywhere, as it sees Kenji versus Shiro and Okami...but it focuses almost lovingly on Geiha, its' beautiful target, waiting for another arrow as inside, Juro wages battle with himself ferociously, hell bent on not letting the curse take over. Gekihen: Kenji Nagaashi: Kenji regarded the incoming attacks passively. Geiha's previous assumption would have been correct, except Kenji was not fooish, and neither had he broken rank. Indeed, he was not even Kenji anymore. Kenji's body was still there, but his mind, his personality...gone. The rage that Kenji had felt, the rage he had suppressed, had eaten away at his mind, until there was nothing left but a void. And to fill this void, the Demon of the Water had streamed in. Watching Okami, he waited until the last possible moment, now having no notion of the word "fear". Out of nowhere, a massive whip of water leapt from the sea, straight towards the "trapped" genin. It rapidly wrapped around Kenji's waist, before heaving him out of the earth with massive force. Usually a water whip could only be used for binding, but with such a large body of water, Kenji was able to overcome this weakness. Or, more specifically, Kenji's water clone. It pulled him away from the "Destructo Disk", the tearing earth, and Okami. Defend Yet, as Kenji was pulled away from the attacks, watching Okami plummet like a stone, pulled down by the "two thousand five hundred pounds of justice", he felt not even a single slither of emotion. As he landed in the sea, he watched all the attacks collide. He wasn't sure whether or not Okami was dead, but he didn't really care either. Indeed, the demon that now possessed Kenji's body didn't "care" about anything. Watching Juro engage with Geiha, Kenji diverted his attention towards Shiro. He wove some hand signs. Nothing seemed to happen. But then, above Shiro, it began to rain. Black rain. Attack Now running towards Juro, he yelled to make himself heard over the sound of battle, "SWITCH!", knowing that Juro was intelligent enough to understand what he meant. Movement 'Round Six' Unfortunately for Kenji, he underestimated the speed of Shiro's wind-enhanced paper chakram. As he is pulled away from Okami's descending attack, he notices something strange; for some reason, a pair of legs are standing beneath the falling genin, awash in a spray of blood. His intestines trailing behind his retreating upper torso as it's pulled by the water whip, a sense of horror and a spike of adrenaline washes over Kenji. With a resounding explosion that shatters the ground around him and throwing up a cloud of dirt and mud, Okami brings his 9,700 psi attack on Kenji's lower half. The tetsubo doesn't slice through the remains of Kenji so much as it forces them to fold around it. After the dust settles, there is little left of Kenji's legs or lower torso. Among the other debris, pieces of pulped flesh and bloody shattered bone rain down around Okami. Somehow, in spite of his deadly and horrific injury, Kenji is still able to rouse the strength to call down black rain upon Shiro. Truly, a remarkable act of defiance in the face of certain death. 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: Geiha could feel the energy coming off of Jiro as he awakens his Sharingan. Her ancestral, "guardian" spirit decided it was time to play. With a smile, Geiha's hair began to turn from the short, bobbed purple, to a loose, but wavy and long set of hair, decorated in a red that could be considered almost like blood. Her eyes a pale green and almost cunningly sincere. "They used to call me the Queen of Hell in the Devil's Playground, you know. But they weren't calling Geiha that, they were calling me that. Geiha watched as I killed every single one of them, but as far as she's concerned, she thought I was protecting her somehow and that she was the one doing the killings. But no, it was all me. Geiha's powers are untapped, but pretty soon, I'll be pulling them forth. Now, witness what I have for you, little boy." Dropping the arrow she prepared prior, the spirit decided it was time to punish the Uchiha. Within an instant, she was gone, the ground itself breaking apart from the exerted energy, not a single trace of wasted movement as she closes the distance to Jiro, a look of sincerity in her eyes that could border onto psychotic. Movement "I can sense your anger, taste it. It tastes delicious." With a smile, Geiha goes to throw a punch towards Jiro's jaw, but once again teleports away, this time behind him. Movement Using the momentum of her shift, Geiha goes in for a kick, aimed directly against the central portion of Jiro's spine. A small voice inside her tries to intervene, Geiha's spirit. "Don't kill him. Please, there's been enough killing." The voice speaks out. "This is my battle. I'm the one in control. You just sit there like a good little soul and make sure that this vessel remains alive." Attack Shiro Sora: ' Shiro is entirely caught off-guard by the black rain, and begins to plummet towards the ground as her wings become sticky and dampened. <>, Shiro declares, as her eyes begin to fill with tears and fear. After Okami assists Shiro, she takes her time brushing off the flammable paper and oils, literally shedding the ruined paper around her by generating new pages from within her skin. Forming a wax-paper umbrella, she covers herself from any additional oily rainfall. '(Defense Action) Shiro remains content to watch the remainder of the battle unfolding between Geiha and Juro. She's seen this side of Geiha often enough to know not to interfere. Confident in her ally's abilities, she quietly kneels and observes the conclusion of the match. (Move Action; twiddling thumbs x 2) Okami Kurotsuchi: He hadn't expected Kenji to actually get away like he did. As it happens, having such a monstrous attack smash into his lower half was less than pleasing, when intestines and other organs quite literally exploded just beneath you. On the bright side, the shower of gore had sprayed outward, and now there was a thick muddy area filled with bits of Kenji here and there. Wresting his tetsubo from the earth, globs of the deceased Kenji dripped from his mighty cudgel of justice. A speech bubble slapped him in the face, nearly suffocating him as he fumbled to pry it off his face. Reading the message he rolls his eyes, and leaps in the air gathering a teary eyed Shiro, only to immediately regret it as she's covered in oil. Landing softly on the ground he deposits the aspiring erotica author ninja and like his comrade proceeds to fabricate a makeshift love-seat to watch the final clash between Geiha and that other shinobi. 'Team Six' Juro Uchiha: The savage snarl on Juro's face widened even more as Geiha approached. His red eyes darted excitedly and almost unnecessarily as he read every single twitch of her muscles. Her sudden transformation delighted the cruel form dominating the Uchiha, but inside, Juro kept wrestling for control. Powerless, he watched from inside as Kenji was sliced and smashed, chunks of flesh flying everywhere as his intestines flew out like bloodied ropes, Juro shouting viciously still unable to break away from the beast. His fists slammed hard against the blood red walls that kept him in, as an eerie claustrophobic feeling set in as the walls contracted around Juro more, and more...But outside, the snarling persona retorted to Geiha's words. "You foolish creature, I have been responsible for every cruel act in the filthy Clan which has led to the Uchiha's rotting reputation," it snarled as Geiha erupted forward, her fist coming close to Juro but the Sharingan read her movements, and deduced that her punch was never going to hit him, that it was never even meant to hit him. (1 action, Sharingan still active) "You will die, you will die painfully and I will feast on your corpse, I'll wear your intestines like golden chains, you hear me you bloody-", the guttural voice erupting from Juro's throat was interrupted by Geiha phasing behind him, attempting to land a kick in his back. The beast knew what was happening as the Sharingan had shown her move earlier. Its' hands were going to reach for the explosive tags, strap them onto her incoming leg before she could do anything (the moment her foot made contact), make them explode so that it could feel warm blood on its' face, lick the lovely red liquid viciously like a dog lapping water while it moved onto Geiha's shocked body and clawed her innards out with its' bare hands...but at this very moment, a loud "No!" escaped from it instead of a fatal counter attack. Juro had wrestled control back from his alter ego. Instantly before the foot connected itself to him, he had phased far away from Geiha. (1 defensive move) Immediately he pulled out a his tantō and held it in a defensive stance. He was determined to keep control now, but the chakra signatures of Gekihen and Kenji were getting ever fainter. The beast was clawing from the inside, wanting to come out and finish everybody off, but Juro forced calmness into his soul. My eyes, my rules, not yours, you don't exist, you foul demon. He told himself, and the clawing stopped. His eyes darted to Kenji who was a distance behind him. He had already lost a lot of blood, his waist was severely wounded and his lower body was crushed beyond recognition...but Juro knew he couldn't panic. Extreme fear for his friends' sakes was seeping into him, but his natural intelligence took over and he again calmed himself. Geiha Arashi's two teammates were relaxing, as though this vicious matchup between he and Geiha was some gentle, theatric jest. Immediately he knew what had to be done. Quickly his hands moved and he bit his thumb, pressing his palm to the ground, eyes never leaving Geiha. Instantly Gamakai appeared behind him, again, a bandage where Geiha's arrow had pierced him earlier. (1 action) "I barely had any medical treatment, you kn-" Gamakai was cut off as he looked to his side, at the gory scene which was Kenji. "Juro, what...how?" He gasped in shock, but Juro kept his eyes on the other team, Sharingan moving rapidly from left to right. From Okami and Shiro to the distant Geiha again. "Kai, there's nothing on my back, right?" He asked casually. "Uh..no?" Came the toad's answer, still visibly shocked by the violent scene. "Go get Gekihen, put his prints on your scroll, get him back to Myōboku. You know what else to do there." Juro ordered, as Kai nodded, still very shocked. Juro steadied himself and called out to all three. "You want the scroll, you can have it without a fight. Just as long as you give my comrades the chance to live, in spite of their literally fatal injuries." He paused and for a moment, his red eyes glowed ferociously, their tomoe spun quickly. "Of course, the probability is very high that you are getting this scroll by hook or by crook but know that it will not come without cost for you, if you choose." And Juro meant every word. No matter what it was, being promoted to Chūnin was not worth the loss of two lives, two friends. They wanted to scroll, they would get it, and Juro would give it without any fuss as long as there was a chance for the two. But if Team Iroka chose to not give Kenji and Gekihen that chance to get out alive, then a last ditch fight would be necessary to enable them to escape, with Juro acting a the lone rearguard. Juro inhaled deeply and waited for Iroka's choice. Gekihen: Kenji Nagashi: 'Round Seven' 'Team Iroka' Geiha Arashi: "Please, let us end this, Ouhei. He just wants to help get his friends back, if that's possible. We can end this without any more bloodshed." Geiha's spirit speaks to the Daitenki, who she identifies as Ouhei. "No, I can end this pitiful insect, I can kill him right here and now! Quit trying to stop me from doing the right thing, you fool!" Ouhei was growing more and more angry over Geiha's spirit's pleas. "We're not ending anyone's lives, not anymore. Those two Genin, they can have a chance to live if we just let them go. I'm tired of being some cold blooded murderer. I wanted out of that life the day I was forced into the Devil's Playground. Please, no more. No more." Ouhei's spirit was becoming weaker the more Geiha's spirit begins to conflict against hers. Her form slowly pulling back to normal as Ouhei begins losing her dominance over Geiha. The memory that came to mind for her was the bond she shares with her team, and how the other team no doubt had as strong a bond. The red aura around her demonstrating Ouhei's fury began shifting to blue, a side very few have seen of Geiha. An aura of gold and blue begins glowing around Geiha, a rare, sincere smile on her face. Walking up to Juro and Gamakai, she had only a few things to say. "I'm sorry for the things we've done to you. You're probably wondering who's idea it was to kill in the first place. It was mine, or well, Ouhei's, my Archspirit, but she had my anger to work with in influencing that. I don't know why she's obsessed with death, what her history is, but all I know is it hurts every time she takes control of me. The reason why my teammates sat back so casually was because of how long they've seen me do this. I hate seeing them have to be so used to something so tragic. They're my family. They need to see things far better than this. So, yeah. To end this story short, I accept your surrender, and I hope for the survival of your friends. They need to be saved, so I won't delay this any further." The sincerity on her face had been slowly shifting towards anguish and pity, the latter emotion she has never shown until now. Walking up to Kenji, she transfers some of her chakra to him and then to the recently surfaced Gekihen in the hopes it'll let them live long enough. In this form, her chakra is very pure, very refined. "I've given your teammates some of my chakra. It should help them survive long enough for them to be healed at Myōboku. I hope. I want to be better than this, but with Ouhei controlling my every move, I don't even know who I am anymore. Am I Geiha, or Ouhei? At this point, it's uncertain." Letting out a sigh, Geiha looks up towards Juro and Gamakai, a look of sincerity in her eyes. Shiro Sora: Okami Kurotsuchi: ' 'Team Six Juro Uchiha: Juro relaxed and lowered his blade as Gamakai's tense posture receded at Geiha's words. Without words the duo watched as she transferred her chakra to Gekihen and Kenji, stabilising the dwindling life forces. Juro breathed a sigh of relief and his eyes returned to their soft hazel colour, the Sharingan disappearing. As the breathing of his unconscious teammates became less forced, Juro knew there was finally a good chance for them to make it. "Thank you for your kindness," he nodded at Geiha, a small smile returning to him at last as he sheathed his tantō. Gamakai pulled out the contract scroll and made his way over to Kenji and Gekihen respectively. Quickly he pressed their bloodied palms onto the open scroll while Juro inscribed their names next to their fingerprints. He nodded at Gamakai, who immediately disappeared in a puff of smoke. As one by one Gekihen and Kenji also disappeared in small puffs of smoke, Juro had time to put in a few parting words. He took out his team's scroll and handed it over to Geiha. "The fact that you found so much strength in you to spare three people, and possibly even save them on the brink of death...proves only one thing," Juro paused and his smile widened, "it proves that you're Geiha." Instantly he too disappeared in a puff of smoke, leaving only Geiha, Shiro and Okami on the beach with his team's scroll. Team Six's tenure in the Chunin Exams had reached a very premature end, but Juro left satisfied. Gekihen: Kenji Nagashi: 'Epilogue' Ignoring Okami and Geiha's groaning and wincing, Shiro applies yet more bandages to her allies. Grinning enthusiastically, she remarks <> Although, given her lack of medical training, her bandaging leaves much to be desired. At his point her two friends resemble mummies more than shinobi. After she finishes up with that, she replenishes Geiha's store of Explosive Tags. Thanks to her paper-based techniques, she's perfectly capable of producing a variety of paper-based items. Undoing the excess bandaging and leaving behind the ones that were covering wounds, Geiha smiles at Shiro before pulling her into a hug. Bumping fists with Okami, Geiha gets up and pats the dust off of her dress. "Alright, so what's our next move, guys? There's quite a lot of ground to cover around this place. We've got two scrolls in our possession and it's best we keep close guard on them if we want to make it through this." Looking around the island, she could still hear the water pushing against the beach, noting how quiet it was. She wouldn't normally take note of something like that, but feeling more at ease than she has in quite some time has given her a chance to take in sounds she'd normally not pay much attention to. Rolling up the Explosive tags Shiro gave her, Geiha places them in a zipper pocket on the inside of her vest to keep them dry.